Do You Wanna Touch Me?
by Relientkilla
Summary: Spencer Carlin is a journalist for a big magazine, she's given one of the biggest stories of her career, the topic? Rockstar and hot head Ashley Davies.
1. Do You Wanna Touch Me?

_Hello Fans, I'm relientkilla and i had this story, along with many others, up on but they kept yellign at me to fix things. I was told to try putting it on up here so here i go. This is a Spashley, and **Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **I hope you like it and i'd love feedback, each chapter has a song name as a title, the song title fits whatever is happening. I just thought i'd let you in on my thoughts...Enjoy!!_

_Ashley Davies._ That name could make Satan cower. A name that can't be summed up in few words. No, you'd need a book to describe all that is Ashley Davies, the diva daughter of a rock legend, the late Raife Davies. Although she is, in her own right, a rock star. Selling out concerts, millions of albums sold, she really did follow in her father's foot steps. With songs for everyone she was easily deemed the queen of rock and roll, from soft love ballads that could being you to your knees, to party jams that could liven up the dullest of get togethers. And with that fame and power, her attitude went into a rather downward spiral.

As Davies became more popular among the people she became more and more unhappy with her life, despite her growing status. Hatred soon became the only emotion anyone ever saw from her, anger and hatred. Body guards left her presence in tears, managers ran in fright from her, and the worst of her rage was usually directed toward whomever she'd shack up with, girlfriends and one night stands that got the sweet Davies charm one moment and the devils wrath the next. The scary thing was, no one seemed to stop liking her, the more angry and prima Donna-esque she became the more albums she sold, the more woman lined up to please her every whim.

Watching a woman as gorgeous as Ashley Davies be so cruel was like a horrible train wreck. She seemed to have the Brittney Spears affect, the worse she got the more you wanted to watch, the more you wanted to judge with out knowing what was going on. The problem was, Ashley was broken, very broken. You see, just a few weeks after her father's passing, she was signed a record deal. It seemed everything was looking up, the release of her first album was better than expected, but just a few days later, Davies' first love left her. That push was the one that she couldn't handle, the one that sent her into the deep end.

This path of destruction came to a slow the day Ashley met Me…Well not really, more like it slowed for a moment before picking up a pace much faster than she'd had before. But as I said before, this is a long story, a story about Ashley Davies, the rock star, the lover, and the villain in her own story.


	2. If I Could Make You Do Things

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!!**_

**_If I Could Make You Do Things By Two Tongues_**

"You wanted to see me sir?" I stepped one foot into my boss' office, allowing him to see me before stepping in the other foot.

"Yes, come in Spencer." I nodded and moved toward his large wooden desk, taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of it. Derek Andrews, I read his name plate to keep myself busy as he looked at a paper on his desk. After a moment he looked up at me and smiled, standing and walking around and stood in front of me, leaning against the desk. "Now, Spencer, you and I both know you're the greatest writers we have here but lately your works been rather…boring. I just seems like you've lost interest in you work."

"In my own defense sir, you haven't given me the best stories. I mean, how interesting can I make teenage gallstones?" I protested.

"You do have a point there, so that's why I'm giving you the single most interesting story you may ever write." I looked him in the eye and awaited my sentencing. "Do you know who Ashley Davies is Miss. Carlin?" He asked and I nodded.

"Of course, rock artist, began her career with a garage band, left it once her father passed and took over the family business as rock legend."

"So your familiar with, good."

"Excuse me sir, I'm I going to have to interview Davies?" I asked, knowing how he could drag things out.

"Sort of." He reasoned.

"Sort of?"

"I'm looking for you to do an… exposé on her. I want to know what makes that crazy mind of hers tick. I want you to find out everything there is to know about Ashley Davies."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, it seems as if your asking me to…date her?" I asked him, question surrounding my voice.

"Just put it this way, I'm asking you to do what ever it takes to get your story. Whether that's bugging her dressing room, or kidnapping her sister, I want this in my magazine and I want it by the release of her next album."

"But-"

"No buts, its either you do this, or I demote you back down to horoscopes." He stood up straight and walked back around his desk, taking a seat at his cushiony chair. "That should be all." He said and I stood, taking a deep breath.

"You'll have your story sir." I assured him before leaving his office and making my way down to my own office, one I shared with one of my closest friends, Aiden Dennison, he wrote cooking articles.

"So…did he promote you? Rave about what an amazing journalist you are? Give you the secret to life?" Aiden teased with a smile.

"No, actually he set me up on a date."


	3. Rebel Girl

**_Disclamer: I don't own SON_**

**_Rebel Girl By Bikini Kill_**

I took a deep breath and turned off my car, putting a ticket from my visor along with a backstage pass, complements of the boss. I pulled the pass on over my head and pushed got out of the car. Quickly I did a once over on my outfit, a pair of skinny dark wash jeans and a dark red plaid shirt, yup I looked like a fan. I made my way into the stadium. I traded in my ticket and followed the crowd of people toward the main event. As I moved through the mass, slowly making my way up to the front of the audience where my seat was. After about ten minutes of being forced into a mosh pit the curtains parted and the notorious womanizer came up on stage. Announcing her own presence, the music started up almost immediately and the song poured out her lips. I'll admit that I enjoyed her music, and got into the concert, but I didn't forget that I was here on a mission. Midway through Ashley's set of songs, for a moment, I thought I might have caught her eye, making eye contact with the rock goddess, but maybe I was hallucinating. I continued to enjoy the songs, and have fun watching the crazy teenagers dance all over each other. One by one the songs passed by and the concert came to an end.

"I hope you all enjoyed the show, remember you can grab my new album in stores November 23." She yelled into the microphone. "I'm Ashley Davies, and I live to rock you!" Tagline set, she winked to the crowd and threw her arms up before walking backward off crowd got even more rowdy with applause. I smiled and clapped along, until the stadium started to empty out. I made my way to the backstage entrance. Showing the bouncer my pass he nodded and let me in.

In the room I was allowed into was about fifteen or twenty people, about half of them were the excited teens, probably the same ones that would be reading my next article. "Where the hell is my water!?" An angered voice yelled from behind a pair of doors. "You know I like my ice water the moment I get off stage, I don't want to have to wait!" I stifled a giggled, what a diva. The doors from which the voice came from burst open and a smiling Davies walked through them. She walked toward a cluster of humans, shaking hands and signing things for the fan girls, exchanging small talk. I leaned against the wall closest to me and awaited my turn. Slowly she approached me, a sly grin on her lips, one that said _'I'm cocky'_. "Hey." She said as she came within speaking distance.

"Hi." I replied, giving her my best shy smile.

"So what's a gorgeous girl like you doing backstage, Just looking for an autograph?" She asked, producing a sharpie from her back pocket.

"Maybe…" I replied meekly, using my innocent look to my advantage, twirling a piece of hair around my index finger.

"Well then I'll give you one I'm sure you'll like. " She smirked smugly and took my wrist, pulling my arm from my body. On my inner forearm she began to write ten numbers onto my skin, then '_I wanna rock you'_, under it. She leaned into me and whispered into my ear. "Call me, any time you want." She let her lips linger by my ear, and oddly, her breath made me shiver.

"Don't worry, I will." I assured her, keeping up the sweet fan act.

"I'll be looking forward to it." She reached behind her again and pulled out a picture of herself out of her back pocket, signing it as well. "One that won't wash off." She told me handing it over. I smiled widely and she stepped away from me, walking to the next set of hungry fans. I scoffed and looked down at my arm.

"Rock stars are so dirty." I mumbled to myself, walking out the nearest exit.


	4. Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own_**

**_Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off By Panic! At The Disco_**

"So Wait, she actually wrote on your arm?" Aiden laughed out, holding his middle as he cracked up on the couch.

"Yes! Look!" I rolled up the sleeve on my shirt and showed him the graffiti on my arm, it only made him laugh harder. "Its horrible, I mean who does that?"

"Spence," He began, his guffaws fell to chuckles as he tried to calm himself. "What did you expect, for her to give you her business card?" He replied and fell into the couch opposite him. Aiden and I lived together, not in a relationship sense, but we were just very good friends, so why not?

"I don't know, I just didn't think she'd write on my arm, ya know?"

"It's the price you'll have to pay to keep your job."

"Your just lucky my Dad taught you how to cook and you don't have problems like this."

"Its true." He agreed, sitting forward, his elbows on his knees. "So…you gonna call her?" He asked, intrigued.

"Aiden! She only gave me this…_tattoo_ a few hours ago." I retorted.

"So, Ashley's hot, and famous, you may not get more than a few hours before she gives the number to another chick, one that is just looking for a good time." He told me, standing up.

"Yeah, but I can't be desperate, I have to be able to get to know her if Andrew's is going to get his story."

"Hey, it's your ass either way." He said, and sadly he had a point. "I'm gonna call Madison and then I'm making dinner, what'd want?" He asked.

"Anything, you know what I eat." I replied and he left the room. With a sigh I looked down at my arm again, then over at my cell phone…After dinner, I told myself and stood up, walking into the kitchen of our small two bedroom apartment. Aiden had the phone between his ear and shoulder and he fried something in a pan. I grabbed a wine cooler from the fridge and went back into the living room to relax for a bit. After Aiden and I ate, chatting about his next rendezvous with Madison, someone I just couldn't bring myself to like, I went to my room for the night. "Night Aid." I kissed his cheek and closed my door. I flopped onto my bed, reaching into my pocket for my cell phone.

It was nearly ten o'clock and I wasn't sure if Ashley would even hear it ring, I mean what time to musicians get home? I flipped open my phone and dialed the number written on my arm before I lost my nerve and brought it to my ear. It rang four times before there was a voice on the other end.

"I've been looking forward to your call Blondie." The voice said, soft and lustfully. I almost gagged, a pet name really?

"How did you know it was me?" I asked, bringing back the sweet and naïve girl from earlier that day.

"I don't give my number out to just anybody, so it was either you, or my mother, I hope for the best." she said, a soft chuckle rolling into my ear. I grabbed my note pad and a pen, flipping it open.

"I guess we're both having a good day then." I said, writing down _'bad relationship with mother'_ in my notes.

"I can't complain, I ended my tour and I get to have a conversation with a very sexy blonde." I giggled, as if the compliment was actually genuine. "The only thing is, I never actually got her name." Her husky voice seemed to seduce me with out even trying, even if I tried to ignore it.

"Spencer." I replied simply.

"Any last name gorgeous?" She asked.

"Carlin." I continued my shy act.

"Well Spencer Carlin, how would you like to come out with me tomorrow?" Her tone was so alluring, it frightened me a bit. "I promise I'll treat you real nice." Her voice moved now toward a sex fiend, I knew what she wanted, and I knew how to play her.

"That sounds amazing." I replied, letting my pitch get high.

"Alright, we'll have dinner then. Around seven?"

"Prefect." I answered.

"I'm looking forward to it Blondie."

"Me too." Dinner, easy, it's going to be dessert that'll be hard.


	5. Curse of Curves

**_Disclaimer: No Ownage_**

**_Curse Of Curves By Cute Is What We Aim For_**

Casual? What the hell is _that_ suppose to mean? She told me to dress casual. Like, everyday casual or when your boss says to look casual, casual? Oh My Gosh!

"Aiden!" I yelled and he came out of his room and into my own.

"Jeez, Spence put some clothes on." He said, rolling my eyes at him in return, I was in a bra and panties, I had on clothes!

"Can you grow up for one moment, I need help. What the heck am I going to wear?" I asked and he held his hands up as if to defend himself.

"No. Not again, I'm calling Maxi, I'm to straight to give clothing advice with out you slapping me in the head." He left and I heard him picking up the phone, he was right, he has horrible taste in clothing. I groaned and fell onto my bed, a few minutes later Aiden poked his head in.

"Maxi is almost here, that guy is fast when it comes to fashion emergencies." He left and I sat up, walking over to the mirror to fix my hair as I waited. About five minutes after I began the front door swung open and I heard Maxi's shoes power walking down the hall.

"Oh Spencey, Aiden told me about the date, you do need help sweetie." He said, announcing himself as he came into my room. I smiled at him and left him work his magic.

"Casual right?"

"That's what she said." I replied and he giggled at my words. His thin body went into my closet and stayed there for a while, for a moment I'd thought he'd gotten lost in my two by four closet.

"Maxi, would you pick an outfit and get out of there!" I told him and he only giggled, stepping out of my closet.

"You know, I'm pretty sure I was the one that told you to come out of the closet, remember that?" He said, his dirty blonde hair hanging over one green eye.

"Yes I remember, It was a disaster too, so would you get me some clothes, Ashley's gonna be here in thirty minutes." I told him and he waved his hand at me, grabbing a few things from their hangers.

"Alright so I was thinking this dark denim skirt, so you look nice but not to classy." he held up my skirt to his hips and I nodded. "And a yellow boyfriend tee, show off that nice cleavage." he laughed and held the shirt against his chest. "And a pair of flip-flops, with just a little heel on them." He tossed the outfit at me. "Come on, we have to work on your hair too babe." he smiled innocently at me and took a seat on my bed. I Got dressed and sat in a chair by my mirror, leaving my hair in the hands of Maxi, the fashion designer.

The door bell rang and Maxi gave me a slap on the butt, shooing me out of my room. I glared at him and he smiled, going to my door and watching me from the doorway. I walked to the front door and pulled it open, greeted by the soft smirk of Miss. Ashley Davies.

"Hey Gorgeous." She said, leaning into the doorway. "Ready to go?" She asked, tilting her head, looking behind me. I turned and saw Maxi and Aiden both giving me a thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and slipped one hand into Ashley's the other closed the door.

"More that ready." I replied and she smiled, her nose crinkling a bit as she did, I returned it and we walked down to her car, a very nice night black Audi TT Coupe. She pulled the passenger side door open and I slid into the sexy car. Ashley got in and began to drive, I glanced over and noticed her outfit, and a topical Davies outfit it was. A pair of short shorts, very very short shorts. A vest with nothing underneath it but a white bra, I couldn't deny how hot she looked.

"So where are we going?" I asked with a cute smile.

"A little restaurant just off the pier, its really nice, and not many people know that I go there, so we're safe." She looked over at me and grinned before looking back to the road and driving a few more miles. We pulled into parking lot in front of a small restaurant, looked family owned. I stepped out of the car and she did the same, walking around and slipping her hand into mine, taking me in…That's where things got interesting.


	6. Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

**_Disclaimer: I don't own. This is a 2 part chapter, the second part is orignaly called_ 'i Gotta feeling By Black Eyed Peas'**

**_Ain't No Rest For The Wicked By Caged Elephant_**

Ashley gave her name to the hostess and the woman brought us back to a lone booth nearest to the back of the restaurant. We sat across from each other and the woman handed us menus. We looked them over for a moment until out waiter came over and greeted us with a very cheery grin.

"Hello Ladies, My names Calvin and I'll be your server this evening. Can I get you anything to drink?" He asked and before I got a chance Ashley answered for us.

"A bottle of you best wine, preferably aged." She said, giving him a smile that made you want to do anything for her.

"Of course Miss. Davies." He said with a bright smile before turning and heading back toward the kitchen.

"So they know you here?" I asked, placing my menu down, I had a feeling I wouldn't be needing it.

"Yeah, I come here once a week at least, but this guys new, they usually already have the wine waiting." She said, a slight edge in her voice made me think she was irritated by our waiter already.

"It's alright, I'd be fine with out the wine." I gave her a sweet grin and she returned it. "Okay so I really want to know something," She raised her eyebrows as if to seem interested. "Your song 'Dare To Love Me' what was that song really about, to me it seems like it has a deeper meaning, it's my favorite." I said, my inner fan exploding a bit as I asked the question, I watched as her head suddenly filled with ego.

"Yeah it does, I mean the front of course is saying 'I want you love me' but underneath that its sort of saying that I've loved you for ever and I can't go on with you. It's really a dark song." She said and I smiled like it was a good thought, when really I was thinking, wow that's deep .

"Wow, your such an amazing song writer." I said in faux awe and she soaked it all up. Calvin returned with a bucket of ice with a bottle of wine placed in it. He put down two glasses on the table and popped the cork filling up the glasses halfway.

"Thanks." I said softly, taking a sip. He pulled out his note pad and clicked his pen.

"So what can I get you to eat tonight?" This time I only looked to my ego hyped date, figuring I wasn't going to order for myself.

"We'll both have the penne pasta with porcini, no onions." She said and he nodded, writing down the food order before collecting our menus and left.

"Why no onions?" I asked.

"I'm allergic, makes my throat close up." She said, taking a long drink from her wine, making a mental note.

"That's horrible." She shrugged and finished her drink off.

"I guess, I can usually get around it, there pretty gross anyway." She smiled and I noticed the crinkle in her nose, she really was gorgeous when she smiled. We talked casually for a little while, she asked about my life, jobs and what not, I told her I wrote horoscopes for a magazine. She seemed to let her guard down for a while. Not soon after Ashley had filled her glass for the third time, the food came out and was placed before us. Our waiter left us again and I picked up my fork, I didn't know what is was, but it did look good.

"Ugh!" An annoyed grunt came from across the table. "Will you accuse me for a sec?" She said and left me in the booth. I sighed and took a bite of my food as a loud yell came to my ears. "Onions!?" I jumped and turned, looking toward the kitchen, I could see a pair of hands going up in the air. "I said, specifically, no onions. Are you trying to kill me?" The loud voice was oddly soothing despite the volume.

"No of course not!" A man with a thick accent defended. "Do you know who I am? I'm Ashley fucking Davies! If I ate one those onions I would have been killed or hospitalized, and you would have one hell of a law suite on your hands." There was some mumbling from the man again and I rolled my eyes. _Diva_. A few minutes later Ashley returned, a smile on her face, this one didn't have the cute nose crinkles. "I think it's time to head to our second event." She told me, and I smiled, nodding a bit. I stood and she placed her hand on the small of my back, guiding me back out the door. So she's a very angry person, nothing I didn't already know.

* * *

I sat in the passenger side of Miss. Davies car, casually listening to her talk on and on about herself whilst driving to a location unknown to me. It's weird, knowing that there is a gorgeous and very famous woman sitting next to you, but although her outside is amazing her inside is horrid, and hard to look at.

"And then the lead singer of Hey Monday, Cassadee, tried to get in my pants, I was way to drunk to say no…Okay we're here." I looked over at her, glad that she'd stopped talking about her various hook up with celebrity's, male female gay and straight. It's weird when you already published stories about someone, and to hear them tell you about it all over again. She smiled at me, her nose crinkling cutely, she seemed honest. Kind and human when she smiled like that, like she wasn't a total diva. I stepped out of the car and finally got a chance to look at where we were. My lips parted slightly and I smiled, the cool scent of salt hit my nostrils and the breeze that came of the ocean gave me goose bumps and I shivered slightly, loving the chill of the air.

"I hope you like sand." Ashley said, shutting her car door and walking around front. I followed in suit, walking around to the front. My rocker date took my hand and we walked down the incline to the sand. We both stopped and slipped out of our heels, the sand mushing between my toes was wonderful. Slowly began to walk along the waterlogged sand, we were quiet for a while, listening to the waves crash just feet away. I decided I needed to break the silence, reminding myself I was on a mission but before I could do so Ashley spoke up.

"You know, I don't normally take my dates here." I looked over at her, her thumb beginning to rub a soft circle on my hand.

"What makes me so special?" I inquired.  
"I dunno." She whispered, her words forming into one. " I saw you at my concert yesterday, and you seemed to be different." Her eyes were on her feet. "You looked like you didn't want to just shag me, like I said, I dunno." I grinned to myself, the voice in the back of my mind said,

'Yeah, you don't want to shag her, you want to exploit her.' I shook off the thought and looked at her, her head lifting to meet my eyes.

"Well, you seem like the kind of person that needs someone, for more than just a lay." I told her, her dark brown eyes looked deep into my intense blue ones and those amazing eyes seemed to smile on their own. She didn't reply, she just turned away and looked out at the ocean. "Besides, anyone that uses the word shag is in need of some real word help." I teased her, hitting my shoulder into hers playfully. She laughed in response, a deep raspy chuckle.

"Your different then most fans Carlin." She said, and I came to a realization. There was a pattern in her attitude. She's sweet and loving until something builds up her ego. On stage it was the roar of fans, in the restaurant it was the innocent '_your amazing'_ act I was pulling. Now my problem was to keep her grounded if I wanted the answers I was looking for.


	7. I like You So Much better When Your Nake

**I Like You So Much Better When Your Naked By Ida Maria**

The rest of the night flew past me like a blur. Ashley and I sat on the beach just…laughing and talking. She told me about her sister Kyla, who I learned is a bitch but she's also Ashley's best friend. We talked about our parents, although she avoided her father's death like it was a bomb. With as much as I learned about her, none of it seemed to be what I was looking for. Nothing about why she is the way she is, just stuff about who molded her mind and talent. And honestly, I'm glad I didn't get anything good. I wanted more than anything just to have a second chance to go out with her. As much as she is a diva and spoiled rockstar, under her rough and annoying outside, she is sweet and cute and even extremely funny. Despite her opening up to me, I know there's more layers to this Ashley Davies cake and I need to get to them.

"So how was the date with the she-devil?" Aiden asked as I plopped down next to Maxi. My head falling onto the blonde boy's shoulder.

"It was actually really nice… despite her melt down." I replied, yawning mid sentence.

"What'd she do?" Maxi asked, I could tell he was in total girlfriend mode, wanting to know every detail.

"Took me to this nice little beach side restaurant, ordered my food for me, got pissed at the cook cause she's allergic to onions. And then she took me to the beach and we talked and she was sweet to me." I answered, half dazed in thoughts.

"Spencey has a crush." Maxwell teased, side hugging me with the arm he had around my shoulders.

"Don't you know that your not suppose to desire your projects Spence?" Aiden asked, sliding a spoon of ice cream into his mouth.

"I don't desire her. I just think that she can be really sweet, under neither her gross outside layer." I protested.

"She make a move on you?" Aiden inquired, raising an eyebrow. After knowing him for fifteen years, and yelling at him constantly for it, he still finds two girls making out extremely hot. Not that I'm disagreeing, I just think he's a perv for watching.

"Your so gross Aid." Maxi said, throwing a pillow at him. "Soo…did she?" I chuckled at him and shook my head.

"No, I mean, she kissed my cheek when we were laying in the sand but otherwise, we just relaxed."

"Well at least she's not totally a womanizer like everyone says." The straighter of my two friends added.

"No I think she is. She's just actually trying with me…I think." I answered and kissed Maxi's cheek before standing and going over to Aiden. I kissed his cheek too and stole a spoon full of his ice cream before going to bed. I took a quick shower and got dressed, my wet hair soaking the shoulders of my t-shirt. I turned on some music and bobbed my head as I wrote in my notebook, noting some of the more important things that I learned tonight. Just as I slide the yellow legal pad back into my drawer my cell phone buzzed, a text.

**Tonight was one of the best nights I've had in a long time….Thanks.**

Was all it said. I smiled to myself. She really was a different person when her ego didn't control her. And I was actually liking her kind sweet side, but I was repulsed by her rude lashing-out-for-no-reason side. But this isn't about liking her. No Spencer. This is about your story remember that. Its just Davies charm, her dad had it and she's got it too.


	8. Wake Up

**Wake Up By Sliimy**

Sleep flooded through me the moment my head hit the pillow, she'd worn me out, mentally at least. I woke the next morning to the doorbell ringing and sighed, running my fingers through my hair as I walked towards the door. Of course Aiden slept through it. Upon opening the door I was greeted by a smiling Latina in a green tank top and white booty shorts.

"So your Spencer…" She said looking me up and down. I raised an eyebrow not exactly sure what was going on. "Oh! My bad, _Lo siento_, I'm Jenna, Ashley Davies best friend and choreographer." She said proudly. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door to allow her in, still wondering what she wants. "Damn, you know Ashley said you were beautiful but you could be a model girl!"

"Thanks, really." I closed the door and went to the kitchen, pouring myself a glass of juice. "You want some?" I offered.

"No no. I can't stay long, but Ashley sent me here cause she really wants to see you again. Which kinda frightens me cause did you two fuck?" I near spit my juice all over the floor.

"Umm…No we didn't."

"That's a first. Well, hey, on the bright side, she's fantastic in bed so when you too get around to it it'll be fun." She said with an awkward laugh. I returned it.

"So she wants to see me again? When?" I was actually still disgusted by the fact she'd thought we'd had sex. I prefer to keep my 'No no areas' clear of pig headed rock stars, even the ones who open up to me.

"Tonight." She said plainly.

"I can't." I replied. "My roommate is getting our friends and family from back home together for dinner an-"

"Great, she'll be there!" Jenna smiled and went towards the door. "She'll be here around six." And before I could object she was out of my house. I stood there in shock of what just happened. In my stupor Aiden had gotten up from bed and moseyed into the kitchen.

"Whats wrong Spencer?" He asked, obviously seeing my look of horror.

"I think Ashley just invited herself to meet all of our friends and family and she wasn't even here." I stated, reaching over to grab the bottle of tonic on the counter.

"You mean Ashley Davies is gonna be at dinner? I have no clue if this is good or bad. Oh shit what should i do!" he said, rubbing his hand on his bare chest.

"Make sure nothing has onions in it." And i drank from the tonic bottle.

_**Hay guys and gals. Thanks for reading and keeping up witht he story i know its behind and this is over due. But if you want something while your waiting anyone who is a member of and even if your not you can go and find my newest stroy entitled Chick Habit Its under a different alias then this and if you like it, subsrice, comment and becoem my mibba friend and i plan on updating that hopefully more regularly than i do her. I love you guys for reading, really!**_


	9. All Over You

**All over You by The Still Canvas**

Theres a line between crazy and insane, a thin one at that but its easy to cross when the worlds biggest diva is going to be out to dinner with you parents, siblings, and best friends. I think Aiden is about to piss himself he's so scared and he didn't even meet her. His younger sister is a HUGE Ashley Davies fan, like shrine in her room obsessed. This just can't possibly end well.

"She just invited the girl over?" Max asked, his face twisted with disgust. He had this think about being polite, it was his biggest pet peeve, even though he isn't always so polite to me. 'Rude much?" He said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. I nodded and glanced at the clock, 5:40, shit. I pulled on a dark denim skirt and a blue blouse over my white tank top. "Ooo Spencey you look pretty." Maxi said with a smile, looking me over.

"Thanks sweetie." I replied and ruffled his hair, making him scoff and run off into my bathroom. I sighed and made sure my hair was still straight before grabbing my purse and knocking on Aiden's door. "Come on Aid, Ashley is gonna be here soon and I told my brother's to meet us at the restaurant at six fifteenish." I walked away and his door opened.

"Ohh Aiden if you were gay I'd be all over your ass." Maxi said and I laughed, Aiden's expression was nothing short of uncomfortable. The tension was cut by the door bell. I froze, I hoped to whatever all powerful being maybe be up there she was the kind Ashley from the beach. I opened the door and before me was a beautiful sight, to be honest. Her hair had the most perfect curls to it, her skin was tanner than it had been last night, she wore a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white tank top with a black vest over top. A pair of black converse brought it together.

"Wow…" I whispered under my breath, she cracked a smile. It was the good witch for now.

"Hey Spencer." She said, waving swiftly.

"Hey Ashley." I replied, grabbing my purse off the chair nearest to the door. "We'll take my car over, the restaurants only a few minutes away." I said, stepping out the door. I introduced her to Maxi and Aiden, and she said she was sorry about Jenna, the way she thrusted Ashley into their plans.

"She can be a bit forceful, but she thought you were cute and she was jealous of me, so she was rude. Shes just like that." Ashley explained as I made the boys get in the back of my Jetta. I tried not to laugh, Jenna wasn't half as bad as the beautiful rock star next to me, with the rudeness that is. I drove to Eddie's (the restaurant) with little talking, except for Maxi's comments on my driving skills. Upon arriving I saw Glen's car parked in the handicapped spot, I had to smile. He'd injured his leg years ago and he milked it for every perk he could. We walked to the door and Ashley held it open for me. I couldn't help but enjoy her sweet side. I walked to the back room, our usual gathering place and found Glen, Clay, Chelsea, and my nephew Trey. They stood as we entered and hugged me tightly. I picked up Trey and he clung to me like a five year old monkey.

"Holy shit you're Ashley Davies." My eldest brother so eloquently announced. She chuckled, and I saw the spark in her eye, it might be the start of the end….

"Right, Ashley this is my big brothers Glen and Clay. And this is Clay's wife Chelsea and their son Trey." I introduced, Glen was drooling.

"I've been to like four of your concerts, plus I have your Rolling Stones cover blown up on my wall." Glen said, and I nearly vomited. I watched the wheels turn in his head a moment and then he looked at me, suspicion on his face. "Your DATING Ashley Davies!" He could barely control himself. He was still a fifteen year old boy at heart, leaving at home and everything.

"She sure is. She's damn lucky too." Ashley replied, sliding her arm around my waist and pulling me against her hip. I smiled as genuinely as I could and left Glen to question her. I sat down with my favorite brother and three best friends at the table.

"So where are mom and dad?" I asked. I could hear Glen asking Ashley something about if she had any hot friends and I rolled my eyes.

"And my family. My parents aren't much for being late." Aiden added.

"They had to stop for gas half way here. And last I heard only your sister was coming up Aid. Carmen babysat for us two night ago and she said they weren't coming up." Clay said and Aiden's face for solemn, this is the third time his parents have missed dinner with us. They didn't approve of his job. After he gave up a basketball scholarship his dad never gave him the same respect.

"Sorry Aid." Maxi said, rubbing his back ad Trey climbed from me and hugged Aiden.

"Uncle Aid it okay.' He said and Aiden laughed. Trey considered us all family. Ashley finally finished with my brother and took a seat next to me. As if on cue there was a shriek behind us and we all turned to see Carmen, Aiden's sixteen year old sister, with a love struck look on her face.

"Carmen, don't." Aiden and I warned in unison. She stepped forward, towards Ashley. "Carmen…." I said sternly. I knew what was about to happen, and it wasn't gonna end well. She didn't listen and ran forward, arms engulfing Ashley in the craziest hug I've ever seen in my life. Ashley seemed use to the it but still concerned for her life.

"Do you mind not touching me? That'd be great thanks." She said rudely and Carmen pulled back, her eyes still happy as could be.

"I love you." She said, staring at Ashley like she was a piece of meat.

"Most woman do, I'm fucking fantastic." She said like it was something she heard far to often. Behind Carmen's predator like staring, my parent's walked in and I smiled, standing to hug them.

"Mom, dad, this is my…" I cringed slightly. "My girlfriend, Ashley." Ashley stood and shook my parent's hands, they watched her warily. They felt betrayed, I could tell. They were usually firsts on the list to tell when I was dating someone new.

"Nice to meet you Ashley." Dad said and they sat next to Maxi and Chelsea, my mom taking over Trey, grandma was is favorite.

"So can I get everyone drinks?" the waitress entered.

"Yeah, ill take a White Russian, only one eighth cream, I wanna actually take my liquor." Ashley said, her tone not very kind….and so the night began.

_**One of two at dinner. I will again incourage everyone to go to and read Chick habbit If you do, AND leav em a comment, i'll love you forever and ever.**_


	10. All Hail the Heatbreaker

**All Hail the Heartbreaker by The Spill Canvas**

To say the night was awkward would be an understatement. My mother, was mad the entire dinner. Carmen sat next to Ashley and drooled over the girl. Glen continued to ask extremely creepy questions about Ashley and mine's dating, only making my mother more upset. Aiden was peeve at his parents, and Maxie was as gay as ever trying to fix the situation. And Ashley…well thanks to Carmen and Glen, Ashley's a bitch. I'm pretty sure I'm correct on the ego theory when it comes to Ashley. Because the moment Glen began to build her up, was the moment her kindness went down.

"So, Ashley I heard on the radio your tour just ended?" My favorite brother asked, trying to lighten the air.

"Yeah, the other day actually. Sold out last 3 shows." She said, her voice was proud. "That's where I met Spencer, she was all over me after the show." She said, my mother's eyes bore holes in my temple, but I didn't look at her. The heat rose in my face and I saw Aiden chuckle.

"Go Spence!" Glen clapped, drinking from his beer glass.

"Spencer you are sooo lucky." Carmen said, not removing her eyes from Ashley.

"Fuck yeah she is." Ashley said laughing, her arm sliding around my shoulder. Her touch disgusted me, and yet I could help but enjoy the warmth of her arm.

"Oooo you said the bad word!" Trey warned, his look stern, watching Ashley intently. My Mother spoke to him in a whisper and he loosed his stare.

"Sooo….You wants another drink!" Maxie asked, catching the waitress' attention. Ashley complained that her White Russian was too White and to just pour her some vodka on the rocks.

"Do you think I could get like an early copy of your new album? I mean you are banging my sister and stit."

"Glen!" Chelsea and I both yelled, and she hit his arm.

"Hey, how often does this kind stuff happen? I needa get my moneys worth."

"You're a pig." Chelsea growled.

"I'd like an early album too. That would make my life." Carmen added.

"Well, I could give you an early copy, but those are my profits baby." She said with a snarl. "Bad enough those dicks on the internet steal the tracks anyway." The waitress came with the drinks and our food. Ashley inspected her 'special' dish for onions, tomatoes, and she tripled checked to make sure the steak was medium rare. We ate in silence, trying to keep the situation from getting any worse. Carmen watched Ashley eat, drink and breathe, the girl was obsessed. When we finished, the waitresses asked if we wanted dessert.

"NO!" I answered quickly and she brought the check back. Ashley put down money to pay for herself and me. It bothered me, I don't usually mind when my date pays, but Ashley was doing it to claim her property. The smugness in how she put down the money said it all. We all stood to say goodbye and Carmen once more attacked Ashley, making the rock star diva hold her arms out like Carmen was poison. My father and brothers hugged me. Chelsea and Trey too. My mother gave me a half hug, and I knew I'd have to over to their place sometime soon to explain. We walked out and Aiden and Maxie went in Carmen's car because she wasn't legally allowed to drive after 9 o'clock yet…leaving me with Ashley.

I walked the rock goddess to my car after saying the final goodbyes and we got in.

"Your family was kinda cool. Better than mine any day." She said, already seeming to loose her steam.

"Yeah, they are cool. Carmen is too."

"The touchy one?" She raised a eyebrow at me. "Sure."

"What's your problem with her? She is in love with you. You owns all your albums. Has posters of you all over her walls, and you were rude to her. Mean and rude to her." I said, angry really. I knew this might have just ruined my article, but no one is mean to my family like that without some backlash. Ashleys face got solemn.

"I can't help it…." She whispered. "I don't mean to be mean but just like you said shes 'in love with me'. Everyday I have girls tell me they love me. They wanna marry me. They are so in love with me they'd die for me. Ive heard it all." She sighed and looked at me. "But the only people who actually ever loved me, have left me in the dust and hurt me. I can't help put get angry when I see a crazed fan and they start to swoon over me." She pushed her hair behind her ear and I bit my lip, feeling like I'm possibly the only person she's ever said that too.

"You should be glad Ashley, those fans are loyal and wont hurt you like those others did." I reached over and rubbed her back gently. She looked to me.

"Are you one of those fans?" She asked me. Her eyes were deep and wanting. I leaned over and kissed her lips. I don't even know why I did it but something in the way she looked at me begged me to kiss her. She kissed back, her hand sliding behind my ear and pulling me in closer. It was one of the most fantastic kisses id ever given, or received. I pulled back and looked into the brown eyes before me. 'I'll take that as a yes." She said with a soft chuckle. I didn't reply, I felt too guilty. I turned my car on instead and drove home in complete silence. When we arrived I walked with her to her car, and once more she pulled me into a deep, wanting kiss. I melted into it. I didn't want too, but I couldn't help myself. She felt so good against my lips. When she pulled away I was left craving more, but instead of acting on my want, I turned and went to my room, pulling out my legal pad and writing down a few notes.


End file.
